


After the Disco

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: M/M, Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cобытия после вечеринки в честь дня рождения Джима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Не то, чтобы спойлеры к Бейонду, но читать лучше после его просмотра.

Когда проводишь время с хорошими людьми в неформальной обстановке — это здорово расслабляет. А если прибавить ещё и алкоголь, на ощущения после можно медитировать.   
  
Джим уходил со своей вечеринки в обнимку с Боунзом — выпили они не так много, но прикинуться немного пьянее, чем на самом деле, было приятно. Боунз не возражал, напротив — он крепко стиснул плечо Джима, обаятельно улыбаясь, и тёрся боком об его бок при каждом шаге, прибавляя это замечательное ощущение в коктейль других, освещённых и подчёркнутых лёгкой алкогольной дымкой.   
  
Гостиница, в которой на время постройки «Энтерпрайз» остановилась практически вся команда, находилась недалеко от доков, так что Джим шёл неспешно, придерживая шатающегося больше из любви к искусству, чем от выпитого Боунза — кому, как не Джиму, знать, что споить того до бессознательного состояния практически нереально.   
  
Неподалёку раздалось девичье хихиканье и звонкий юношеский голос. Джим всмотрелся в темноту и, выцепив два силуэта, направляющихся куда-то, громко свистнул и крикнул:   
  
— Удачи!   
  
Чехов — а это точно был он — не обратил на него внимания, но Джим не обиделся: сам поступил бы так же, иди он сейчас с той симпатичной инопланетяночкой куда-то в город. Поэтому Джим рассмеялся и распахнул двери гостиницы, вваливаясь туда с Боунзом, откровенно повисшим на его плече и распевающим какую-то незатейливую песенку о Джорджии.   
  
Портье, рослый денобуланин, приветливо улыбнулся им.   
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Кирк,— сказал он нараспев,— могу я узнать номер вашей комнаты?   
  
— У нас смежная с ним вот,— Джим немного тряхнул Боунза, и тот, бархатно рассмеявшись, уткнулся ему в шею,— сто восемьдесят седьмая.   
  
— Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind*,— почти шёпотом пропел Боунз, обжигая дыханием его шею, и Джим сладко поёжился, пока портье ходил за картой-ключом.   
  
— Приятного отдыха,— пожелал им портье, и Джим кивнул, поудобнее перехватывая Боунза за талию.   
  
— Пойдём, друг,— сказал он и довёл Боунза до лифта.   
  
Карта-ключ мелодично пиликнула, открывая створки, и Джим как бы невзначай заговорил:   
  
— Боунз, сегодня было здорово, но, знаешь, не стоило.   
  
— Я лучше знаю, что стоило моему другу, а что нет,— мгновенно парировал Боунз, выдавая себя излишне чёткой и отрывистой для пьяного речью.   
  
Лифт подъехал, и Боунз выскользнул из рук Джима, шагая на узорчатый пол. Джим вошёл следом и недовольно повёл плечами — ему нравилось приобнимать Боунза, и лёгкое чувство потери не заставило себя ждать, скрадывая теплоту, появившуюся на душе этим вечером.   
  
— Я не знаю никакого Джорджа Кирка,— сказал Боунз будто в пространство, но Джим посмотрел на него растерянно,— я знаю Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, который, как последний раздолбай, смело бросается туда, где пахнет жареным, и подставляет свою задницу огню, чтобы пропеклась получше. Всё бы ничего, но он — капитан звездолёта и собирается продолжать долбаную пятилетнюю миссию.   
  
Лифт остановился, и Боунз выхватил у Джима карту-ключ, решительно и твёрдо направился в номер. Как будто и не пил.   
  
— Боунз, мы же уже говорили об этом,— устало возразил Джим, догоняя его,— и ты согласился лететь…   
  
— Да чёрта с два, Джим! — рявкнул Боунз, заходя в их общую гостиную,— мы едва выбрались из одного чуть не закончившегося нашей гибелью приключения, а ты уже просишь меня ввязаться в другое! Я слишком мало выпил для того, чтобы согласиться на это.   
  
Боунз рухнул на диван, а Джим, бросив оценивающий взгляд на сиденье рядом с ним, всё-таки приземлился на кресло напротив. Боунз раздражённо потёр лоб — он так делал всегда, когда выпивал и хотел спать, а кто-то чего-то от него требовал. Потом его ладонь скользнула на шею, и пальцы впились в загривок, жёстко массируя. Боунз облегчённо застонал и откинулся на спинку дивана, привычно широко разведя ноги. Смешно — они знали все особенности друг друга так давно, что Джиму казалось — они знакомы всю свою жизнь. Боунз определённо расслабился - значит, можно и поспорить.   
  
— Мне дадут новый корабль, Боунз,— попытался он начать с другой стороны, говоря мягко и вкрадчиво.— Только представь — USS «Энтерпрайз-А», путешествие туда, куда не ступала нога человека. Мы пойдём за туманность — вот где будет по-настоящему интересно!   
  
— И опасно,— парировал Боунз,— и мои навыки будут нужны после каждой вылазки, потому что ты, Джим, не умеешь спокойно ждать на мостике, пока Спок с его надмозгами из научного отдела аккуратно и нежно соберёт необходимые образцы и вернётся на борт. Нет, тебе обязательно надо переть напролом, совать свой нос туда, куда не надо, и радостно разгребать последствия!   
  
— Боунз…— Джим потянулся к его колену, чтобы положить на него ладонь, но Боунз раздражённо отдёрнул ногу.   
  
— Не подлизывайся, Джимми-бой,— строго предупредил он. — И дался тебе этот космос? Ты вообще представляешь, сколько болезней можно подцепить за этой туманностью? Сколько всяких недружелюбных туземцев мы обнаружим? Да клингоны с ромуланцами нам покажутся детским садом!   
  
— Я люблю это,— сказал Джим, вставая со своего места и присаживаясь на край дивана вполоборота к Боунзу,— ты же знаешь. Ты сам сказал, я — не мой отец. Помнишь, мы говорили о том, зачем я поступил в Звёздный флот? Я наконец понял, что я делаю здесь, Боунз. Я — тот, кто должен стоять во главе четырёхсот человек и постигать космос до тех пор, пока не стану старым и немощным. И мне плевать, сколько я успею постичь.   
  
— Подался в романтику или философию? — съехидничал Боунз,— собственно, мне всё равно. Лети куда хочешь, и эти четыреста человек полетят с тобой. А я останусь тут и найду себе, наконец, нормальную работу. Задолбал меня этот космос…   
  
— Ты любишь космос,— возразил Джим, подсаживаясь ближе и заглядывая Боунзу в глаза,— ты уже давно его любишь. И ты без него не сможешь.   
  
— Чёрта с два я полечу,— Боунз не отводил взгляда, почему-то мгновенно напрягшись, и попытался отодвинуться, но Джим не дал — оперся на его плечо и наклонился к нему.   
  
— Не гони, Боунз,— промурлыкал он, медленно скользя ладонью по его плечам, чтобы обнять,— ты полетишь.   
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Боунз, зачарованно глядя в его глаза, и голос его звучал намного более хрипло, чем обычно.   
  
— Потому что ты меня любишь,— ляпнул Джим и рассмеялся, не обидно, а просто так, по-дружески.   
  
Это была, собственно, попытка попасть пальцем в небо — Джим понятия не имел, как наконец подступиться к Боунзу, уже чёртовых лет пять таскал всё в себе, думая, что друг поймёт его не так или примет это за попытку развести на секс. Но сейчас как никогда хотелось открыться ему.   
  
— Джим, ты самый невыносимый…— Боунз будто скинул с себя наваждение и попытался отпрянуть, но Джим схватил его за плечи и поцеловал.   
  
Боунз придушенно охнул, подался навстречу, чуть склонив голову, и первым смял его губы в жадной попытке проникнуть языком в рот. Джим восхищённо вздрогнул и позволил Боунзу на мгновение перехватить инициативу, а потом огладил его язык своим, наслаждаясь крепким вкусом виски, которое Боунз цедил весь вечер, смешанного с мужским и немного пряным самого Боунза.   
  
— Боже, Джим, ты опять жрал всякую гадость,— сказал Боунз, отстранившись, чтобы немного отдышаться,— тебя нельзя одного отпускать, ты же отравишься инопланетной стряпнёй и склеишь ласты максимум через неделю после моего ухода.   
  
— Так ты меня не бросишь? — Джим чуть-чуть прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Боунза и немного пососал её, а потом скользнул языком в приоткрытый рот и пощекотал кончиком под его языком. Боунз застонал и прижался губами к его губам, хватаясь пальцами за волосы Джима и оттягивая его голову вниз.   
  
— Куда я от тебя денусь,— выдохнул Боунз после поцелуя, взъерошенный и явно возбуждённый.   
  
— У тебя или у меня? — хохотнул Джим, нависая над Боунзом, и поставил колено между его ног, немного притеревшись.Тот сладко застонал, подавшись навстречу.   
  
Джим не выдержал и сцеловал этот восхитительный стон с губ Боунза.   
  
— У меня,— ответил он сам себе и потянул Боунза за собой, чуть не сбив по дороге стеклянный столик.   
  
Боунз самозабвенно целовал его, будто наконец дорвавшись — не стеснялся пускать в ход зубы, и губы Джима уже начали самым приятным образом саднить от этих поцелуев.   
  
Они упали на кровать прямо в одежде, продолжая целоваться, гладили друг друга руками… Однако темп ласк стремительно замедлялся, и Боунз, звонко разорвав очередной поцелуй, мудро заявил:   
  
— Проспимся — и я тебя трахну. А пока — спать.   
  
— Кто кого ещё трахнет,— сонно возразил Джим, заваливая Боунза на себя, и по-хозяйски сжал его ягодицу.   
  
— Вот и посмотрим, салага,— пообещал Боунз и уткнулся ему в шею, спокойно выдыхая.   
  
Джим хотел сказать что-то в ответ, но уснуть вот так, обнимая Боунза, казалось слишком заманчивым , чтобы не сделать этого.   
  
И он уснул. 

**Author's Note:**

> * — «Старая песенка заставляет меня думать о Джорджии» (из песни «Georgia on My Mind» Рэя Чарльза, являющейся гимном штата Джорджия).


End file.
